Daughters of Legend
by Miawolf45
Summary: When Merlin's daughter Freya finds a wounded girl in the forest, she has no idea of the things which will come to pass. She has no idea that this girl may be the stolen, youngest child of King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere. With the help of Calia, the young and feisty daughter of Morgana Pendragon and the mysterious assassin Felair, they seek to protect Camelot from danger.
1. Chapter 1

Amira, exhausted from a hard day's walk and hunt, slung her bow over her shoulder and prepared to head back to her scarcely-made camp near the banks of a small creek a few miles from the border of Camelot. Out of thin air came the sound of horses and the gruff laugh of men. Their talk sounded like that of the borderlands. She darted behind a tree and slipped her knife from its sheath cursing silently for not noticing them before. With a swoosh an arrow embedded itself into a tree inches away from her head. She jumped at the nearest bandit, nearly slicing him in two. The hoard was soon overpowering. With weary arms she took down at least 4 men before a blow to her head with the butt of a battle-axe rendered her unconscious. The men slung her unconscious body onto a horse and departed.

**Freya POV – **

"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor" I shouted, thrusting my open hand forward... nothing seemed to happen. I growled in frustration as I'd been trying that spell for hours. My father let out a laugh,

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually". He rested his hand on my shoulder.

**Amira POV – **

I awoke with a thud as my body hit the ground and a rough hand grabbed my ankle.

"No! Leave her!" a rough voice called out,

"She's probably going to die anyway. Someone with a face a messed up as hers won't fetch a price worth a rat's tail".

"Yeah, I guess you're right," came the gruff reply.

The man let go and my leg came painfully crashing down. I just wanted to sleep. I felt so drowsy and my head was pounding. A peaceful blackness soon passed over me as I fell into oblivion.

**Freya POV – **

I was about to attempt the spell again when Merlin pulled me down into the tall grass

"What wa-" He cut me off with a harsh "Shhhh".

We peeked over the grasses to see a couple men riding past on horseback.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"I have no idea" My father replied, "but they can't be up to any good".


	2. Chapter 2

**Amira POV – **

The man on the back of the horse grunted,

"You sure we shoulda left her back there? I mean ugly or not, someone woulda bought her".

Both men laughed. A taller, broader man rode up proudly behind them.

"Someone has let the cat out of the bag" he said putting emphasis on the last five words.

The fatter man paled, "I didn't say anything! I swear it on my life!"

"I think I can manage that" said the leader with a sly look on his face.

Without hesitation, he drew his sword and ran it through the heart of the man. He looked at the other man who wiped the spattered blood off his face and spat on the ground.

"Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Now go back and finish that girl off quickly. We can't have any witnesses".

**Freya POV – **

"We gonna follow them or report them to Arthur?" I muttered.

My father smirked,

"Follow them of course."

I grinned back, "I was hoping you would say that!"

**Amira POV – **

I groaned and opened my eyes. The light seared into my brain making my eyes water in pain. I carefully felt the side of my head. When I pulled my fingers away, my hand was covered in blood. I grew dizzy and tried to fight back the nausea but to no avail. I painfully rolled over onto my side and retch into a pile of leaves. The puke was red with blood.

"That's not good" I thought to myself, "I'm dying".

I tried to come to grips with that thought. Suddenly I heard the sound of a horse.

"They've come to finish me off" I thought. I curled into a ball, trying to hide my helplessness. Suddenly I heard a loud crack and a cry of pain. The sound created a headache so bad that I passed out once again.

**Freya POV – **

I smirked as my eyes flashed back to their normal light blue.

"How was that?" I smirked to my Father.

"Your way to reckless," he said sternly but had smile on his face.

I cracked my knuckles,

"I can sense something... can you sense it too?"

He looked around,

"It's coming from there" he pointed a little way from our position.

We crept into the clearing carefully. A young girl around my age was sprawled across the fallen leaves with a large gash in her head. My father rushed over to inspect the wound.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare" He chanted waving a hand over her his eyes flashed gold He looked at her head again,

"We need to get her to Gaius quickly".


	3. Chapter 3

**Amira POV – **

I opened my eyes and looked around. My head felt clearer than it had for days. Perhaps I was not going to die just yet. Suddenly I noticed the three concerned faces peering down at me.

"How are you feeling?" came the gentle voice of an old man sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed in which I was lying.

"Wha-" I croaked. I coughed, "I feel a lot better now. Thank you," I said.

I tried to sit up but the young hands of the other man standing at my bedside found my shoulders and pushed me gently against the pillows.

"Who are you?" I addressed the three.

Standing next to the tall younger man was a girl who looked about the same age as me.

"I'm Freya" she said pointing towards herself, "This is my father, Merlin".

She motioned to the old man,

"And this is Gaius. He's the court physician".

"I'm Amira" I asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at our home in Camelot" replied Freya.

**Freya POV – **

I smiled at the girl lying in our home.

"That was a really big gash on your head there." I pointed to her bandaged head, "What happened to you?" I asked curiously. She looked at me,

"I was attacked by Bandits not too far from the border".

I nodded.

"The same Bandits we saw?" I questioned my father.

"Most likely yes" replied Merlin.

I looked at my father; he was obviously deep in thought. I raised an eyebrow and he looked at the other girl,

"What was your name again?" he asked curiously.

"Amira," she replied, looking confused, "When can I leave? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in anyway." Merlin's eyes widened with the mention of her name,

"Who were your parents?" he asked suddenly. Gaius looked at Merlin,

"Don't you think your being a bit rude? The poor girl has a bad head injury and you two are pestering her with questions." He turned to Amira, "You may leave when your head his completely healed, but your no trouble at all you may stay as long as you like."

**Amira POV – **

I looked startled at the question posed to me, then confused. I had grown up with a man named Kane and his wife Jezebel, but I wouldn't call them my parents; they were more like my masters. They forced me to steal for them and soon I had become their assassin, taking care of anyone they deemed "not important enough" to live. I received a severe beating if I disobeyed or they didn't like my work. I couldn't remember my real parents.

"I- I don't know" I stammered, "I can't remember. I've been a slave all my life."

**Freya POV – **

Merlin regained his look of thought. "Excuse me," he said before exiting the room. I stared off after him,

"What's gotten into him?" I wondered aloud.

Gaius shook his head "Who knows," he shrugged; "I'll go talk to him." Gaius headed in the same direction Merlin went. I rolled my eyes,

"No one ever tells me anything." I looked to Amira, "Slave huh? That must have been pretty bad!"

**Amira POV – **

"Most of the time, yes," I answered. "But I remember once Kane, my captor, raided a campsite of knights. He took me along to cook for him and his men. I nearly escaped then. The knights were overpowering him. They freed me from my chains and gave me a horse. I was only about eight years old at the time. I had never ridden a horse before, I was never allowed to. As soon as a young knight set me on the horse, the horse wheeled around and kicked Kane right in the butt and knocked him down." I paused and laughed at the memory. Freya smiled and began to laugh with me. We exchanged stories about our lives for over an hour.

"….and then the King's pants fell down and my Father tried to be a good servant and help him. It was so embarrassing!" finished Freya with tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. I roared with laughter until my head felt like it could split open. I winced under the guise of laughter, and then grinned.

"Maybe you should get some rest now," Freya laughed.

**Freya POV – **

I smirked, "I think this is the beginning of a great relationship"...

Gaius found Merlin outside.

"Merlin?" he questioned. Merlin turned to look at his mentor,

"Gaius do you think -"

"That Amira is indeed the lost princess?" Gaius finished. Merlin nodded,

"I'm not sure, but it's hard to think that this is just a coincidence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Amira POV – **

A week went by and I was up on my feet again. Freya found me in the back room of their home, sorting my things.

"You're leaving already?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know," I confessed, "I always like to have my things ready and close at hand just in case."

"In case of what?" Freya questioned.

"Just in case I need it" I replied back with a smirk. I strapped my knife sheath onto my right thigh and secured my knife in place.

"Gaius asked me to collect some herbs" Freya began, "Want to come? It's really boring by myself."

"Sure" I replied. We traveled deep into the forest collecting many kinds of herbs. Suddenly I heard a snap of twigs breaking and I froze. I looked around to see if it was Freya making the noise but she was already heading back to Gaius. I felt threatened. I put a hand on my knife and loosened it from its sheath. Suddenly the sounds got louder and louder. Blue light shot from the palm of my left hand and a peculiar feeling came over my body, startling me and causing me to drop my knife. A young boy fell through the bushes unconscious.

"Uh oh," I thought, "What the heck did I just do?" I ran to the boy and felt for a pulse. Thank goodness, he still had a strong pulse. I slung him over my shoulder and departed to Gaius's house still unsure at what had happened.

**Freya POV – **

I sat the bundle of herbs on the table as Gaius was nowhere to be found. I heard the door opening and I turned around to see Amira with a young boy.

"Oh my gods! What happened?" I exclaimed, "Hurry put him on that table over there."

**Amira POV – **

"Umm, a tree fell on him" I replied quickly. "He doesn't seem to have any broken bones or anything. He's just knocked out" I said, "Where are Gaius and Merlin?"

**Freya POV – **

I started to examine the young boy, "Something's not right" I muttered quietly. I tuned to Amira,

"I believe my father is... Out with The King on some special Mission; Gaius I'm not so sure about." I watched as Amira walked over to Gaius' work table to look for clues. I looked down at the boy,

"Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar mid tham sundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae" I whisper under my breath as I rested my hand on the young boy's chest.

**Amira POV – **

The boy awoke with a start and vaulted off the table. His bright green eyes stared at me with fear and ran out the door, nearly knocking over Gaius as the old man entered with the water jug.

"Wait I-" started Freya looking bewildered. Gaius gave us a quizzical look as I quickly hurried into the bedroom before any questions were asked. I had to figure out how to control this power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freya POV – **

I stared off in the direction Amira fled too.

"What happened," Gaius sighed shaking his head.

"Amira found a boy in the woods that had a tree fall on him... or so she says..." I shrugged, "Maybe you should talk to her, Gaius."

**Amira POV – **

"Why me," Gaius replied, "She's your friend," he smiled, "Unless you want to clean out my leech tank again, go and see what the matter is".

Freya made a face and headed towards my door. I grabbed my knives and climbed out the window with the shutter swinging shut behind me. I was both scared and excited; I was going to find a spot to see if I could indeed summon magic!

**Freya POV – **

I opened the door to her room to find it empty; "Amira!" I shouted but I knew she wasn't going to answer. I opened the window to see her trying to avoid crashing into people as she ran towards the gates.

"Ugghh," I sighed as I dashed out of the room. I grabbed my staff on the way out and I heard Gaius shout in surprise as I ran out the door.

"Be back later!" I yelled and dashed off into the woods to find Amira.

**Amira POV – **

I ran until I reached a small clearing in the forest. Earlier, I had snuck into the castle library and searched for hours until I had found what I was looking for deep in the back and covered in dust: a small book of spells.

I opened it to the first page: it was a spell for fire. "Forhienan" I whispered; nothing happened. I tried again and still nothing happened. I tried and tried to no avail until suddenly my eyes illuminated the now darkening sky and a jet of flame appeared at the base of a tree.

"Yes! I did it" I exclaimed, accidentally sending more sparks spiraling through the forest. Suddenly something seemed wrong. The flames were spreading to fast! Soon, the whole forest was ablaze.

"Crap," I exclaimed! I tore through the book to find a spell for water or something useful. I screamed the first spell I saw but the flames just magnified. I turned and ran back to the city. I had to warn someone.

**Freya POV – **

I almost ran into Amira as she was frantically trying to run back to Camelot. Then I saw the smoke and the rapidly spreading fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelped. She stared at me in surprise

"Na... Nothing! I was leaving and I saw the fire... I thought I should warn someone." The flames were almost upon us. I was deciding whether or not to use my magic or not... Oh well there wasn't enough time. I turned to the flames and thrust my staff outwards

"Forhienan, hiersumaþ me...Svelt!" My eyes flashed their brilliant gold and the fire dispersed.

**Amira POV – **

I couldn't believe it! I blinked and blinked again. The fire was gone! I mean, completely gone; Not a trace of smoke or ash anywhere! I turned toward Freya with a look of shock on my face but she had already run back to the house.

"I'm not the only one!" I whispered. I wasn't quite ready to tell anyone yet so as I walked, I came up with a story. I was almost to the gate when I was nearly run over by two men on horseback. They were both wearing chainmail armor and donned the red cloak of a knight of Camelot. They came to a stop in front of me. The tallest one spoke,

"Did you see anything peculiar down by the forest?" he questioned, "Did you see who started the fire?"

"No, I answered. I'm sorry but I didn't see anything". Just then a tall man with red curly hair came riding up behind me. He whispered to the man who had questioned me. I heard just one word: Sorcery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Freya POV – **

I walked into the house and propped my staff against the wall. I turned around only to almost bump into my father who had his arms crossed.

"Hey! Your back," I smiled slightly as if nothing was wrong.

"What did you do?" he said plainly.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I replied back.

"You smell of smoke and there were reports of a fire spreading towards Camelot."

"HEY! I didn't start it if that's what you're thinking! I only err... stopped it..."

"Mmhmmm," said Merlin unbelieving, "Did you ever happen to see who started it?"

**Amira POV – **

I was about to walk back when the man who had questioned me stopped me in my tracks.

"You there! Why are you all covered in soot? I thought you didn't know anything about the fire!" I turned around and filled my eyes with fake tears.

"I swear, I don't know who started it! One minute I was taking a walk and all of a sudden a wall of fire comes right at me!"

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," said the knight. He had dark hair and a mustache and his face was kind. "Where do you live Miss? I'll take you home."

"I'm staying with Merlin and Freya right now" I sniffed. I quickly dried my eyes and smirked to myself for being such a good actor.

**Freya POV – **

I was about to reply to my father's inquiry when the door opened and Gwaine and Amira walked in.

"Hey Gwaine," I smirked. My father nodded his head and simply said, "Gwaine."

"Merlin, Freya" He replied, "I was just taking the young lady home." He gestured to Amira and I looked at her suspiciously.

**Amira POV – **

I shot Freya a look that said "not now!" and turned to Gwaine,

"Thank you" I said politely. He smiled and closed the door as he left. I stood there awkwardly in the main room of the house; both Merlin and Freya were staring at me.

**Freya POV – **

I stared at Amira for what seemed like hours before she slowly walked back to her room. My eyes never left her till she closed the door.

"What was that about?" My father looked at me. I looked back at him and whispered,

"She's been acting a little strange lately. I – I think she started the fire; that fire was not a natural fire."

**Amira POV – **

"Freya! You shouldn't assume things about people!" said Merlin in a harsh whisper.

"Dad," she continued, "I think Amira has m - ." Just then the door flew open and King Arthur came striding in. I watched curiously through the door of my bedroom.

"There you are Merlin!" he shouted, "I have been looking all over for you! I need to talk to you about what you mentioned earlier." His eyes lingered on the door which I was hidden behind. I decided to follow them so I crept out of the window and followed Merlin and Arthur up to the castle stairs. They were going into Arthur's bedroom. There were too many guards for me to follow them into the castle. I had to find another way. So I went around the courtyard looking for possible entrances.

Just then I saw Merlin's head through a window. I climbed up and carefully listened through a window. I heard my name and stood on my toes to see if I could hear any more. Suddenly the rock on which I was precariously balanced on broke and with a shout I tumbled to the ground. I lay dazed on the ground and looked up only to see Merlin and Arthur Looking down at me with half amused, half angry expressions.

**Freya POV – **

I rolled my eyes after Merlin and Arthur left. I took my staff and headed towards my room when Amira's door creaked open.

"Amira?" I called. No answer. I sat my staff on the floor and walked over to the door. I pushed it open and peeked inside her room. She wasn't there - not that it surprised me. I walked around her room and noticed something sticking out from under her bed. I bent over to pick it up. It was a book... but not any book. It was a book of Spells. I smirked,

"I knew it! Dad will have to believe me now!"

**Amria POV – **

I grinned stupidly and jumped to my feet.

"My Lord," I addressed the King with a bow, nearly tripping over my feet. I turned and casually walked away, going nowhere in particular.

"That cannot be my daughter," Arthur said to Merlin in an amused voice. I paused, but only for a second, not sure if I had heard him right. "Daughter?" I thought to myself. Lost in thought I began to wander.


End file.
